


Tobanga

by FiresaFineThing



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Misogyny, Nathan is a dick, One-Sided Relationship, Underage Drinking, Vortex Club, no jeffershit, no one is dead, request, tobanga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresaFineThing/pseuds/FiresaFineThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just like the Vortex Club to do something stupid during the after-party. </p><p>Tobanga theft, take 2.</p><p>(In which, Jeffershit was never a part of the timeline and everyone’s alive.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tobanga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [max_amber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/max_amber/gifts).



> Requested on tumblr by max-amber. Prompt: "tobanga"

“Hey Vic, gimme a hand here,” Nathan slurred, pressing up against the totem. He swayed, unsteady on his feet.

“I’ll give you a hand, Nate…” Taylor giggled and spread her hands over his red jacket. Her whiskey stained fingers were gonna fuck up the fabric.

“Ugh, fuck off T-bag!” He swatted her off. She stumbled backward into Hayden and the others lounging on the grass, a shriek coming from an equally drunk Courtney.

“What’s even up with you and that stupid… thing anyway?” Vic pouted and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Just give me a hand here!”

“I’m _trying_ not to puke here!” Vic’s bitchiness was getting on his nerves.

The party at the pool was a fucking _blast_ and most of them were still getting off on the high of it (and the leftover weed Hayden stashed). Even the pixie hipster herself showed up with that punk bitch. Pixie, twee, little nosy one-of-a-kind–

Nathan swerved off of the totem and snatched a bottle off of Zach’s lap, chugging it down; the sharp taste drying his throat. Zach whined a bit about not finishing it but shut up once Juliet slapped his arm.

End of the world, yeah right. Nathan leaned against Tobanga and glanced up at the moon, to be contemplative or some shit like that.

After Rachel skipped town, that punk ass hooked onto Caulfield, like a flea. They were tight as thieves or sisters or something. Tighter than that.

Don’t give a fuck. Don’t give a fuck. He didn’t, _didn’t_ , give a fuck.

He just didn’t want it.

The whiskey went down the wrong tube and he coughed, fingers tightening over the handle. Oh yeah, he caught Vic’s posse fuckin’ snickering behind him.

What he _wanted_ was some respect, new fucking teachers, a miracle cure for his brain. And Max Caulfield.

Nathan chucked the bottle down the hill and it hit the path with a crack, shattering into pieces.

“Hey! Who’s out there?”

Fuck.

“It’s Madsen!” Taylor whimpered, already scrambling down the other side, dragging Courtney with her.

Nathan stumbled away from the totem, his foot caught on a hole in the grass as he tumbled down the hill toward the path.

He was going to get that fucker _fired_ for this.

Just before he hit the ground, he flopped into a pair of arms, a little _oomph_ coming from his rescuer. Nathan spun his head to meet Max’s eyes, which were darting right and left at the incoming flashlight. Blue, doe-like eyes.

“What the f-” He flushed as her hand covered his mouth. She let him sling an arm over her shoulder as she dragged them over to a bush, his feet skidding slightly. Caulfield basically pushed him in before crawling in herself.

“Don’t say anything.” She hissed low in his ear, trying to find space in that didn’t involve both of them rubbing up against each other.

Madsen flashed his flashlight over to the shattered glass. She seemed to give up on finding a spot and settled on clutching his arm and squeezing as tightly as she could against him. And that’s how he found himself lying on the dirt, underneath a bush with Max Caulfield basically cuddled up against him.

He shivered. Not unpleasantly.

Madsen lingered around for a few more minutes and Nathan entertained himself by trying to focus on exactly how many freckles speckled her face. She wore the same shit tee and jacket she had at the party, because god forbid she and her punk ass have any fashion sense. He blamed it on the whiskey that she looked extremely nice attached to his arm.

She shot out of the bush once Madsen crept away, Nathan keeping down the tightening in his chest.

“So, Caulfield,” His voice slurred over the words as Max helped pulled him up, “guess I have to thank your nosy ass for saving me.”

“I didn’t do it for you.” She frowned.

He stiffened and sneered at her, swaying a bit while he got to his feet.

“Why you up so late? Huh, are you fucking around campus?” His defense mechanism snapped in. Her eyes widened and she almost looked nervous for a split second.

“You should know. I went to the party you and the Vortex Club organized.” She lifted her chin at him. Nathan had a few inches over her, even slouching.

“You left early.”

“You noticed when I left?” Max lifted an eyebrow at him and folded her arms.

“I-ugh, you know what I mean you twee-”

“-Bitch, I know.” She finished for him. He winced at the word coming from her mouth.

She continued to stare at him, biting her bottom lip slightly, drawing his eyes to her. Another shiver came to him before he looked away. Her right hand twitched for a second.

“Nathan, you’re… not so bad.” His eyes snapped back into hers.

She bit the inside of her mouth. “But you’re still a dick.”

“And you’re still a bitch,” He quipped.

A shaky laugh bubbled up inside her throat and his lips twitched.

“I’ll help you back into the dorm,” She said, taking his arm, a tingle rushing up his arm.

“Nah, I don’t need-” His feet stumbled as she wrapped his arm back around her shoulders.

They made their way into the boys’ dorm, Max leading him to his room. How the fuck she even knew where it was, he didn’t care. He squeezed her a bit more tightly to him before she pushed open his door, eyes lingering around the room for a minute.

“See you Nathan.” Her voice was soft as she slipped out from under his arm and started to creep away.

“W-wait!” He winced at his way too loud voice, but it made her pause and look back at him. His throat dried up as he clutched his doorframe.

He should be pissing her off or thanking her or _something_ other than blankly staring at her.

“I like your selfies.” He blurted. “They’re… cute.”

“Uh, th-thanks.” Max froze, a slight shade of pink along her cheeks.

They stood there for another minute before she turned and skittered away, leaving him to flop on his bed and run his hands through his hair. God, he was going to have a hangover and a hard-on tomorrow.


End file.
